Silent Instruments
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Joan deals with unanswered prayers. John and Adam have a deaf mute son named Matthias. Reviews are welcome.
1. unanswered prayers

Date: 5-5-2005

Joan's p.o.v

Prayers to heaven go on unanswered

Redemption appears very far away

Always distant

You are beyond my reach

Echoes speak of your love for me

Something deep inside me keeps holding onto you

The struggle within helps me to develop inner strength

Enlightenment finds me in the most unexpected places

Rebirth is on the horizon

Day after day, I worship and serve you

Arms of the ocean carry me away

You have everything including my life under your control


	2. neverending silence and grace

Date: 12-20-2005

Adam's p.o.v

Grace underpressure, her brave choice.

Voice of the unborn, the right to choose

life or death. She decides to keep her baby

in the end. Hit with one obstacle after another,

she endures a difficult pregnancy. She doesn't

give up hope no matter what. This woman's work,

giving birth is such a labor of love. Years later,

breast cancer pays her a visit. Chemotherapy

steals her hair, but not the air she breathes

through her lungs. Her faith never dies although

she is slowly losing strength. She dances

with Jesus inside her mind. She wonders what kind

of legacy that she will leave behind. She crosses over

the finish line and she feels divine. The cancer is gone

and so are her tears.


	3. invocation

Date: 1-18-2006

Joan's p.o.v

Heartbeat of an unborn baby changes everything

Evergreen halo cast a shadow on the ground

Ready for a rebirth

Begin to see what life can be like beyond the womb

Intense labor pains force you out of your tomb

The world is a ticking time bomb

Heart of pure innocence brings forth everlasting joy and peace


	4. quiet invincible person

Date: 11-11-2011

Matthias' p.o.v

Quiet person

Undercover serenity

Infinite generosity

Enlighten the mood in the atmosphere

Time after time

Instrumental drumbeat, heartbeat

Marble angel statue

Exhale and inhale silence just like oxygen


	5. underground abyss

Date: 2-12-2012

Joan's p.o.v

Wailing western wall

Inevitable fall from grace

Last breath of life

Last call for inner peace

One bittersweet symphony

Weary dreary irony

Early winter tragedy

Everlasting mourning ritual

Pandemonium

Reign over me

A stillborn dream

Yesterday's passion

One less prayer offered up to heaven

Unraveling, I come undone and the ocean devours me


	6. emotional train wreck

Date: 12-12-12

Adam's p.o.v

Promises broken

A faith brutally shaken

Passage into the unknown

Emotion

Rock the boat

One hot minute

Stand still and look cute

Everpresent, fear takes hold of the reins

Signs from heaven above

Chilly winds of change rearrange my schedule

A life caught in the crossfire

Pictures of what could've should've would've been

Endless crossroads direct me elsewhere


	7. millennium dream

Date: 12-20-12

Joan's p.o.v

Life's crossroads, sacrifice versus inner peace.

Going rogue, pipe dreams will begin to evanescence.

Living without a voice, ghost of lost love travel elsewhere.

Black ice, all of the silence in the atmosphere. The future

blows up into flames along with the names of the unborn.

Emotionally drained out, I am tired with these mind games.

Torn asunder, I never felt this close to the ocean before.

I never felt this distant from heaven before. Curious, I

take a chance on luck and circumstance. Fate and destiny

lead me in so many different directions. We make eye

contact and share a mutual respect for each other. Everything

is intact until our contract ends. We embrace change then brace ourselves

for deep impact. How I react has nothing to do with you, its just false hope.

Please let me deal with myself quietly. I expect for time to correct and

resurrect my once good reasoning skills. The crossroads of life throw a

lot of curve balls at me. Tough decisions test my faith, but I still have grace

on my side.


	8. beloved gift of life

Date: 1-18-2013

Adam's p.o.v

Candle in the wind

Invincible person with special needs

Vulnerable fragile innocence

Irreplaceable genuine uniqueness

Lovable underdog

I want to give you a hug

Friend of a thousand years

Enjoyable heavensent blessing


	9. elements of nature

Date: 5-3-2013

Matthias' p.o.v

Marching onward

You are heading toward success

Salvation is yours and I am a witness to it

Take good care of yourself

I believe in your dreams

Can't nobody hold us down

Laughter is contagious in this kingdom of love

Over the moon

Vital signs remain clear and fear doesn't exist anymore

Elements of nature remind me of how truly precious life is

Ramble on, poetic songbird


	10. ramble on

Date: 5-30-2013

Joan's p.o.v

Evanescent life

Nevertheless one brief special encounter

Comic relief, please take away my sorrow

Once in a lifetime phenomena

Uneasy divine order of things

Nameless soldier of love

Tomorrow will determine where we stand

Eyes of lost hope

Ramble on, poetic justice

Adventurous night crawler

Stay around for another day

Everlasting describes how much my heart bleeds when you are gone


End file.
